Remember (Meanie Ver)
by My 17 Babies
Summary: Wonwoo sangat mencintai Mingyu, si lelaki dengan senyum menawan yang membuat semua orang jatuh cinta padanya, kecuali Jihoon. Namun, di balik senyum menawannya itu, Mingyu menyimpan kesedihan mendalam karena di tinggal pergi untuk selamanya oleh Junghan, kekasihnya. Apakah Wonwoo bisa bertahan di balik bayang-bayang Junghan? Apakah Wonwoo bisa menerima masa lalu Mingyu dan Jihoon?
_Kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya padaku jika aku berkata bahwa sebelum dia memberitahukan namanya padaku, aku sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui namanya..._

 _Mingyu... Kim Mingyu..._

Lelaki cantik bermata tajam itu tampak sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah lelaki manis lainnya yang sedang berlari memasuki mobil merah mengkilapnya.

'Errr siapa tadi namanya? Seung.. Seung siapa? Aku tidak mungkin bertanya namanya lagi kan?' batin Wonwoo-lelaki cantik tadi-.

Wonwoo melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari seseorang yang kira-kira mengenal orang yang tadi bersamanya. Matanya pun menangkap punggung tegap seorang lelaki yang sedang mengambil sepatu di loker di dekat posisi Wonwoo berada. Wonwoo pun mencolek bahu orang tersebut.

"Emm, kau tau nama lelaki yang tadi bersamaku? Seung.. Seung... Seung siapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Lelaki tadi menutup loker setelah mengeluarkan sepatunya. Ia pun berbalik berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo melebarkan matanya begitu melihat wajah lelaki yang ia tanyai tadi.

"Namanya Seungkyung." jawab lelaki tadi dengan senyum menawannya, membuat wajah Wonwoo seketika merona merah.

.

.

Title : Remember (Meanie Ver)

Rate : M

Main cast : Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Hong Jisoo / Hong Joshua

Lee Jihoon

Yoon Junghan

Seungcheol /

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Yaoi

Ada beberapa kata kasar di dalamnya

Summary : Wonwoo sangat mencintai Mingyu, si lelaki dengan senyum menawan yang membuat semua orang jatuh cinta padanya, kecuali Jihoon. Namun, di balik senyum menawannya itu, Mingyu menyimpan kesedihan mendalam karena di tinggal pergi untuk selamanya oleh Junghan, kekasihnya. Apakah Wonwoo bisa bertahan di balik bayang-bayang Junghan? Apakah Wonwoo bisa menerima masa lalu Mingyu dan Jihoon?

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author dan membuat mood menulis author menurun

.

Terinspirasi dari film Jepang

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Secerah suasana hati seorang lelaki cantik bermata tajam itu. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menduduki bangku kuliah.

Saat ini Wonwoo sudah duduk di dalam kelasnya. Ia duduk sendirian. Tidak ada satu pun yang ia kenali, karena teman-teman semasa sekolahnya dulu tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam universitas ini.

' _It'd be nice if I could make lots of friends_. A..aku akan mencobanya.' batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun melirik sebelah bangkunya. Di sana sudah ada seorang lelaki yang sedang asik membaca buku yang sangat tebal.

"Ha..hallo namaku Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo melayangkan senyum ramah miliknya.

Lelaki yang sedang membaca buku itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap wajah Wonwoo dengan matanya yang tajam. "Hm?" gumam lelaki tadi.

Wonwoo yang di tatap tajam olehnya tanpa sadar menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari lelaki itu. Wonwoo sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Se..senang bertemu denganmu." lanjut Wonwoo tergagap.

"Lee Jihoon. Senang bertemu denganmu juga." jawab lelaki yang membaca buku tadi. Setelahnya, Jihoon-lelaki tadi- kembali sibuk dengan buku tebalnya.

Ketakutan pada diri Wonwoo pun langsung hilang begitu Jihoon mau berbicara padanya. Walau pun singkat dan terkesan dingin, tapi Wonwoo yakin jika Jihoon tidak semenakutkan yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

Mata kuliah pertama hari ini telah selesai. Dosen yang mengajar di kelas Wonwoo pun sudah beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Wonwoo masih sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya saat dua orang lelaki menghampirinya.

"Hallo. Wonwoo kan? Perkenalkan namaku Boo Seungkwan." ucap lelaki berpipi gembil sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Hallo. Namaku Hoshi." ucap lelaki satunya sambil mengulurkan tangannya juga pada Wonwoo. Lelaki bernama Hoshi ini sungguh sangat imut. Matanya hilang begitu ia mulai tersenyum, Wonwoo pikir hanya dirinya lah yang memiliki mata sipit seperti itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum ramah kepada keduanya. Tangannya pun langsung menyambut uluran tangan dua orang tadi. "Hallo salam kenal semuanya."

Wonwoo sungguh senang, di hari pertamanya ia sudah berkenalan dengan tiga orang baik.

"Loh, kau mau ke mana Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo begitu mendengar Jihoon beranjak dari duduknya.

Jihoon mengangkat kotak bekalnya di depan wajah, seperti memberikan tanda pada Wonwoo. Tanpa ucapan apa pun yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon, Wonwoo sudah bisa memastikan bahwa Jihoon akan memakan bekalnya. Setelahnya Jihoon setengah berlari keluar dari kelas.

Tapi kenapa harus keluar kelas?

Tidak bisakah ia makan di dalam kelas saja?

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau berbicaranya padanya? Padalah dia terkenal sangat dingin." tanya Seungkwan yang sedari tadi melihat interaksinya dengan Jihoon.

"Kau pasti mendengar sesuatu tentang orang itu dari Jihoon." sambar Hoshi.

Wonwoo memandang bingung ke dua teman barunya ini. "Hah? Tentang siapa?"

"Mingyu!" sentak Seungkwan gemas dan membuat Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya karena ia semakin bingung.

Mingyu? Mingyu siapa? Wonwoo tidak kenal dengannya.

"Dia orang yang sangat tampan, senyumnya juga sangat menawan. Dia sangat populer di kalangan pria dan wanita. Banyak sekali yang menyukainya. Termasuk aku dan Hoshi."

.

.

Mata kuliah yang diajarkan dosen siang ini sungguh sangat membosankan, membuat beberapa mahasiswa sudah mendengkur di pojokan kelas. Wonwoo pun juga merasa sangat bosan. Di tengah rasa bosan yang melandanya, otaknya kembali mengingat obrolannya dengan ke dua teman barunya.

"Hei hei kau kenal Mingyu?" Wonwoo mencolek lengan Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon menoleh padanya.

"Ya." jawabannya singkat seperti biasa.

"Aku dengar dia sangat populer dan disukai banyak orang."

"Tapi aku membencinya." Wonwoo melebarkan ke dua matanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Jihoon. Lalu Jihoon kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada dosen yang mengajarnya di depan.

.

.

Akhirnya hari pertama kuliah sudah Wonwoo lewati. Saatnya kembali ke asrama dan tidur sepuasnya.

Wonwoo sudah siap meninggalkan kelas sebelum teman barunya yang berpipi gembil memanggilnya.

"Ayo kita keluar bersama, Wonwoo." ajaknya sembari mengandeng Wonwoo menuju luar kampus.

"Besok ada pemilihan pengurus jurusan. Aku sangat yakin jika Mingyu dicalonkan menjadi pengurus. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa bekerja sama dengannya." si pipi gembil berkata dengan mimik yang sangat lucu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika besok aku merekomendasikanmu agar kau bisa terpilih menjadi pengurus jurusan?" tawar Wonwoo.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Wonwoo." si pipi gembil memeluk Wonwoo dengan sangat erat. "Ahh, aku sudah dijemput. Aku duluan, Wonwoo. Bye bye." ia pun berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya yang berlari memasuki mobil merah mengkilapnya.

'Errr siapa tadi namanya? Seung.. Seung siapa? Aku tidak mungkin bertanya namanya lagi kan?' batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari seseorang yang kira-kira mengenal orang yang tadi bersamanya. Matanya pun menangkap punggung tegap seorang lelaki yang sedang mengambil sepatu di loker di dekat posisi Wonwoo berada. Wonwoo pun mencolek bahu orang tersebut.

"Emm, kau tau nama lelaki yang tadi bersamaku? Seung.. Seung... Seung siapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Lelaki tadi menutup loker setelah mengambil sepatunya. Ia pun berbalik berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo melebarkan matanya begitu melihat wajah lelaki yang ia tanyai tadi.

"Namanya Seungkyung." jawab lelaki tadi dengan senyum menawannya, membuat wajah Wonwoo seketika merona merah.

.

.

"Kim Mingyu, kau terpilih menjadi ketua jurusan yang baru." pengumuman yang diberikan oleh seniornya membuat Mingyu memutar ke dua matanya malas. Dari awal dia sudah sangat yakin jika dirinyalah yang akan menjadi ketua jurusan.

"Aku tidak mau." Mingyu menolak mentah-mentah keputusan sepihak itu.

"Tidak ada penolakan Kim. Tidak ada yang mencalonkan diri dan semua orang di sini mencalonkanmu." keputusan yang diberikan oleh senior sepertinya sudah mutlak. Mingyu tidak bisa membantah lagi.

'Seunkyung benar, semua orang mencalonkannya.' batin Wonwoo.

"Senior." Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangkat tangannya, meminta perhatian dari para senior. "Apa aku boleh mencalonkan seseorang untuk menjadi sekretaris?" tanya Wonwoo. Teman baru Wonwoo yang berpipi gembil langsung tersenyum senang.

Wonwoo menepati janjinya. Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku ingin mencalonkan Seungkyung untuk menjadi sekretaris." Wonwoo berkata lantang. Membuat semua orang menekuk dahinya karena bingung. Begitu pula si pipi gembil yang melebarkan matanya. Membuat Wonwoo ikut bingung.

Apa ada yang salah?

"Wonwoo, mungkin yang kau maksud Seungkwan, bukan Seungkyung." Jihoon berujar datar. Membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan menertawakan Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun langsung menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang juga sedang menahan tawanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Dan rapat itu pun berakhir dengan terpilihnya Wonwoo sebagai sekretaris.

Saat ini Wonwoo sedang membagi-bagikan selembaran tugas. Dosennya tidak bisa hadir karena ada urusan dan hanya memberikan mahasiswanya tugas yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Wah kau benar-benar orang yang sangat jahat ya." ucap Wonwoo begitu sampai di meja Mingyu. "Kau berbohong padaku waktu itu."

"Ahhh yang itu. Tapi lebih jahat aku atau orang yang melupakan nama temannya sendiri?" Mingyu bertanya dengan polosnya. Membuat Wonwoo jengkel setengah mati.

'Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi memang benar aku juga jahat sudah melupakan nama temanku sendiri.' batin Wonwoo.

"Emm hei... Ngomong-ngomong siapa namumu? Aku lupa." tanya Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo bertambah kesal.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore, tapi Wonwoo baru bisa keluar dari kampus karena adanya rapat antar seluruh jurusan. Wonwoo benar-benar mengutuk Mingyu, karena dia lah biang dari semua penderitaan Wonwoo saat ini.

Baru saja Wonwoo berhenti mengutuk Mingyu ketika mata Wonwoo menangkap sosok Mingyu di pinggir lapangan tengah melamun memandang langit senja dengan tatapan...

Sedih?

Mingyu yang merasa ada yang memperhatikan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Wonwoo berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Oh kau baru pulang. Berapa lama rapat berlangsung?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tujuh menit."

"Tujuh menit?" Mingyu kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Sepuluh menit. Tidak, setengah jam. Bukan, hanya lima menit. Bercanda, lima puluh lima menit."

Jeda cukup panjang setelahnya.

Mingyu tertawa mendengar rentetan ucapan Wonwoo. "Bodoh."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar umpatan itu dari mulutmu." Wonwoo pun kembali melangkah meninggalkan Mingyu dengan wajah kesalnya.

.

.

Kelas baru saja bubar beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini di dalam kelas hanya ada Hoshi, Sengkwan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Mingyu dan teman Mingyu dari kelas sebelah. Mereka tampak asik menikmati makan siang kecuali Jihoon yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Jihoon, kau tidak makan?" tanya Wonwoo. Namun, tak ada sahutan dari Jihoon.

Apa Jihoon tidur?

Wonwoo pun mencoba memanggil Jihoon lagi, kali ini dengan menepuk tangan Jihoon. Dan betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo begitu menyadari tangan Jihoon sangat panas.

"Jihoon, kau tidak apa?" suara Wonwoo yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu membuat semua yang ada di dalam kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jihoon demam, badannya panas sekali." Seungkwan dan Hoshi akhirnya ikut mendekati Jihoon dan mencoba menyentuh kepala Jihoon.

"Wonwoo benar, Jihoon demam." gumam Hoshi yang masih bisa didengar oleh Mingyu dan temannya. Mingyu pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Jihoon.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Mingyu. Tangan Mingyu pun terulur untuk menyentuh kepala Jihoon, namun belum sempat menyentuhnya, Jihoon dengan cepat menepis tangan Mingyu. Membuat semua yang ada di sana tersentak kaget.

"Nomor rumahmu masih sama? Aku akan menghubungi ibumu dan memintanya untuk menjemputmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Mingyu."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke ruang kesehatan dan mengambilkan obat untukmu." Mingyu pun pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Mingyu, tunggu! Aku ikut." Wonwoo berlari dan mengikuti Mingyu pergi.

.

.

"Hei Mingyu, kau dekat dengan Jihoon ya?"

"Tidak begitu, dia orang yang pendiam."

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Ia seperti tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya. Apa dia anak tunggal?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Tidak. Dia dulu punya seorang kakak."

"Dulu?"

"Ah ya, kakaknya meninggal tahun lalu." Wonwoo terkejut mendengar informasi yang baru saja Mingyu ucapkan.

Jeda cukup panjang setelahnya.

"Meninggal karena apa?"

"Kecelakaan."

"Apa kau datang ke acara pemakamannya?"

"Tidak, karena saat itu sedang liburan sekolah."

"Pasti sangat berat untuknya."

"Ya... Mungkin."

.

.

Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan untuk Wonwoo. Tadi setelah Jihoon meminum obat, demamnya tak kunjung turun, akhirnya dosen yang mengajar terpaksa mengantar Jihoon pulang dengan sedikit paksaan.

Saat ini Wonwoo sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan, ia sedang tidak ingin kembali ke asrama.

"Sendirian?" Wonwoo terkejut begitu seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dan menyapanya.

"Kau... Teman Mingyu kan?"

"Ah ya, namaku Jisoo." Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya dan di balas oleh Wonwoo. "Bagimana Jihoon?"

"Dosen sudah mengantarnya pulang."

"Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya. Dia masih sangat keras kepala ya. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi padanya." Jisoo menerawang menatap langit.

"Iya, banyak hal yang terjadi padanya." Jisoo langsung menatap wajah Wonwoo karena terkejut.

"Oh kau sudah mendengarnya ya?"

"Hm. Aku belum pernah kehilangan seseorang yang dekat denganku, jadi aku tidak bisa mengetahui perasaannya."

"Ya kau benar. Aku pun tidak bisa. Walaupun aku tidak pernah melihat mereka menangis, tapi aku yakin hati mereka sangatlah hancur. Mungkin jika aku melihat mereka menangis pun, aku tetap tidak akan mengerti perasaan mereka, tp akan lebih baik jika mereka menangis mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang mereka pendam."

"Hei Jisoo, kau sedang membicarakan siapa? Kakak Jihoon kan? Kenapa kau bilang 'mereka'?"

"Iyaa, kakak Jihoon. Kakak Jihoon kan kekasih Mingyu juga."

.

.

Lamunan Wonwoo terputus saat ada orang dari kelas sebelah mendatangi Jihoon. Membuat Wonwoo memusatkan perhatiannya kepada mereka.

"Jihoon, kakakku menitipkan buku tahunan milik kakakmu untuk diserahkan padamu." orang itu menyerahkan buku itu kepada Jihoon yang langsung ia masukkan ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Terimakasih." ucap Jihoon. Jihoon pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Membuat orang yang tadi menyerahkan buku tahunan bergumam kesal.

Wonwoo menatap ke sekeliling kelas yang ternyata sudah sepi. Pasti mereka sedang pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Wonwoo pun melirik ke arah laci Jihoon. Karena penasaran, ia pun mengambil buku tahunan itu dari laci Jihoon.

"Ini buku tahunan milik kakak Jihoon kan? Dia di kelas mana ya?"

"Kelas 3-6."

Wonwoo terkejut mendengar sahutan dari seseorang. Ia pun berbalik dan menemukan Mingyu sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Mingyu." Saat ini ia jadi seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. "Mingyu, maaf. Aku hanya penasaran."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat wajah bersalah milik Wonwoo. Mingyu pun berjalan mendekati meja Jihoon.

"Boleh aku pinjam? Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya." Wonwoo pun menyerahkan buku tahunan itu. Setelah dapat, Mingyu segera duduk di kursi di depan kursi milik Jihoon. Mingyu pun mulai membuka lembar demi lembar untuk mencari kelas kakak Jihoon.

"Kau mau lihat?" tawar Mingyu kepada Wonwoo dan di balas anggukan malu-malu oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengarahkan buku tahunan itu kepada Wonwoo. Mata Wonwoo pun menelusuri nama-nama dan foto yang ada di sana, hingga akhirnya nama "Lee Junghan" ia temukan. Betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo melihat foto kakak Jihoon.

'Cantik sekali.' batin Wonwoo.

"Di..dia sangat cantik."

"Dia lebih cantik dari pada di foto." Mingyu tersenyum melihat ke arah foto Junghan-kakak Jihoon-.

Kakak Jihoon berambut panjang. Kulitnya sangat putih. Wajahnya sangat sangat cantik.

"Siapa yang pertama kali jatuh cinta?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu kembali tersenyum. "Aku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama."

"Berarti kau langsung mengencaninya?"

"Tidak. Aku membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk berpacaran dengannya. Saat itu dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Jadi kau merebutnya?"

"Tentu saja. Hey, apa kau mencoba membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan mata marah yang di buat-buat. "Dia adalah yang pertama. Aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta yang amat sangat kepada orang lain seperti ini." lanjut Mingyu dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

'Entah kenapa, hati ku sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Namun, begitu melihat wajah tersenyum Mingyu saat menceritakan tentang Junghan, rasa sakit itu hilang entah kemana.'

"Mingyu... Aku... Aku pikir aku mulai menyukaimu." kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Wonwoo tanpa bisa dicegah. "Hahahahah lupakan, aku hanya ingin bilang..."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kencan." potong Mingyu.

Wonwoo melebarkan ke dua matanya karena terkejut. "Hah? Tung..tunggu sebentar. Kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Yeah."

Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya di hadapan wajah Mingyu. "Tungg...tunggu sebentar. Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Aku pikir iya."

"Maksudku apa kau sangat sangat sangat sangat menyukaiku?"

"Maaf Wonwoo, aku tidak tahu."

.

.

Hari sudah malam, namun jalanan masih sangat ramai. Lampu warna-warni menghiasi sepanjang pertokoan.

Wonwoo sedang berjalan-jalan. Ia bermaksud mencari makan malam. Selama perjalanan, Wonwoo masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Itu adalah kali pertama Wonwoo menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang.

"Loh, Wonwoo."

"Jisoo." untuk yang ke dua kalinya lamunan Wonwoo dibuyarkan oleh kehadiran Jisoo. "Sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mencari makan, kebetulan resto di depan sana tempat langgananku. Mau ikut?" tawar Jisoo yang hanya di angguki oleh Wonwoo.

Sesampainya di resto, pemandangan pertama yang Wonwoo liat adalah Mingyu yang sedang disuapi oleh seorang perempuan.

"Oh Jisoo. Kau bersama siapa?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Dia adalah sekretaris jurusanku." Mingyulah orang yang menjawab pertanyaan perempuan tadi.

"Ohh. Berarti kau sekelas dengan Jihoon?" tanya perempuan itu dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Wonwoo. "Dia pasti sangat dingin dan sangat mengganggu. Dia berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya. Jihoon itu antisosial." lanjutnya.

Entah mengapa omongan perempuan ini membuat Wonwoo sangat marah. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak tau apa pun tentang dia. Jadi hentikan ucapan burukmu."

"Hah? Aku dan dia sudah tiga tahun bersama di sekolah. Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir jika aku tidak tahu apa pun tentangnya? Dia tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan kepada siapa pun. Itulah yang membuat Junghan dan Mingyu sering bertengkar. Jika dia tidak seperti itu, Mingyu dan Junghan pasti akan menikmati masa liburan bersama dan kejadian itu tidak akan pernah..."

Brakkk

"Hentikan." Jisoo memotong ucapan perempuan tadi dengan menggebrakkan meja. "Cerita itu tidak seharusnya diceritakan di sini."

"Hahahahaha kenapa kalian serius sekali." Mingyu tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi dadanya. "Ohh itu semua salahku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapa pun yang berkata hal buruk pada Junghan. Untuk Jihoon, dia memang tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan. Dan kau Wonwoo, kau berisik."

Braakk

Dengan kesal, Wonwoo melemparkan dompet miliknya ke arah Mingyu.

"MATI SAJA KAU!" bentak Wonwoo yang langsung berlari meninggalkan resto.

.

.

Wonwoo menyenderkan kepalanya di bangku halte. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke asrama. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang melemparkan dompetnya ke arah Mingyu. Tidak ada benda apa pun yang bisa dilempar saat itu dan kebetulan di dekatnya hanya ada dompet, jadi tanpa sadar dompetnya lah yang ia lempar. Sekarang tanpa uang, Wonwoo tidak bisa pulang.

"Dompetmu." seseorang menyerahkan dompet Wonwoo padanya. Tanpa melihat pun Wonwoo sudah tahu jika orang itu Mingyu.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang menyumpahiku mati."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berkata lebih. _Stupid, idiot, son of bitch._ " Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar umpatan-umpatan Wonwoo.

"Hanya ada Junghan di mata dan hatimu." gumam Wonwoo lirih, namun masih bisa Mingyu dengar.

" _Stupid, idiot, son of bitch_ ya? _My mother isn't a bitch, she's prostitute._ Dan kekasihku tukang selingkuh.Dia sedang bersama laki-laki lain saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dia bersama mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin semua adalah kesalahku, aku bukan kekasih yang baik, untuk itulah ia mencari lelaki lain."

.

.

Di sinilah Wonwoo berada. Di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat besar. Itu rumah Mingyu. Entah apa yang Wonwoo fikirkan hingga saat ini ia sudah berdiri di gerbang rumah Mingyu.

"Wah ada stalker yang mengintai rumahku." teriak seseorang dari atas jendela. Itu Mingyu, ia sedang tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Mingyu, aku bukan stalker."

"Ohh, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Aku ada urusan denganmu, ijinkan aku masuk sekarang!"

Dan di sinilah Wonwoo berada, di dalam kamar seorang Kim Mingyu. Lelaki populer dengan senyum menawannya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"I..itu.. hari ini kau tidak masuk kuliah. A...aku pikir kau sakit, untuk itu aku menengokmu."

"Hari ini tepat satu tahun kematian Junghan. Ingatan-ingatan tentangnya terus menghantui otakku dari semalam. Untuk itu, aku tidak ingin kemana-mana hari ini." Wonwoo hanya bisa diam mendengarkan setiap ucapan Mingyu. "Hei, apa kau tidak sadar saat ini kau sedang duduk di mana? Di ranjangku."

"Ke..kenapa? Pintu kamarmu terbuka, jendela kamarmu juga terbuka. Jadi tidak ada apa... HUUAAAAA."

Bruuakkk

Wonwoo jatuh dari ranjang Mingyu, ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba Mingyu merangkak mendekatinya.

"Hahahahahaha apa yang kau lakukan? Hahahahahahah." Mingyu tertawa sangat keras begitu melihat posisi jatuhnya Wonwoo.

'Terimakasih Tuhan, Mingyu tertawa seperti biasanya.' batin Wonwoo.

"Hey Mingyu, mungkin kau baru saja kehilangan orang yang sangat sangat sangat kau sukai, tapi di luar sana masih ada orang yang sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu. Jadi, berhentilah berfikir jika kau sendirian. Ada aku yang selalu melihatmu!"

"Apa kau benar bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku bisa." Wonwoo menjawab dengan yakin..

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Mingyu tersenyum lembut ke arah Wonwoo. "Wonwoo, bolehkah aku pinjam pundakmu?" tanpa mendengar ijin Wonwoo, Mingyu sudah lebih dahulu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Wonwoo. Tanpa sadar, tangan Wonwoo pun memeluk tubuh Mingyu yang bergetar.

Apa ia menangis?

Rasanya pundak Wonwoo semakin berat saja. Karena penasaran, Wonwoo pun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat mata Mingyu yang terpejam. Ternyata Mingyu tertidur, pantas pundaknya berat. Wonwoo pun kembali menyandarkan kepala Mingyu di pundaknya. Sebisa mungkin membuat Mingyu nyaman.

Mingyu tidur dengan sangat lelap. Wajahnya begitu damai, hingga Wonwoo mengira Mingyu sedang bermimpi indah. Padahal tidak. Mingyu sedang bermimpi kenangan-kenangannya dengan Junghan.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

 _Mingyu, Jisoo dan ke dua temannya sedang makan di resto langganan mereka._

" _Hei hei, orang yang di sana itu Seungcheol kan?" tanya teman Jisoo dan Mingyu sambil menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Dia selalu pergi dengan lelaki yang berbeda."_

 _Pyaarrr_

 _Bunyi siraman air yang mengenai wajah seseorang membuat keempat orang itu menoleh ke arah ke duanya._

" _Oh, Seungcheol pergi. Kejam sekali ia menyiramkan air ke wajah kekasihnya sendiri." komentar teman Jisoo dan Mingyu lagi._

" _Oh hai." lelaki yang baru saja terkena siraman air dari Seungcheol tiba-tiba menyapa mereka. "Kalian teman sekelas Jihoon kan? Maaf sebelumnya, apa kalian bisa meminjamkan aku uang untuk membayar makananku? Dia pergi tanpa membayarnya dan aku lupa tidak membawa dompet." pinta lelaki itu._

" _Iya boleh. Duduklah dulu. Kau kakak Jihoon?" tanya Jisoo._

" _Ah iya, namaku Junghan."_

" _Kau berbeda sekali dengannya."_

" _Apa kau ingin bilang jika aku lebih bodoh dari Jihoon?" tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Mingyu tampak memperhatikan lengan Junghan yang lebam keunguan._

" _Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Mingyu._

 _Junghan menunjuk tangannya yang lebam. "Ah ini? Setiap Seungcheol sedang kesal, dia selalu seperti ini. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik." Junghan tersenyum begitu lembut ke arah semuanya._

 _Jisoo menatap Junghan miris. "Pacarmu bukan orang baik, kau tahu itu kan?"_

" _Dia tidak seburuk itu. Dia orang yang sangat baik. Lagi pula tidak ada orang sempurna di dunia ini kan? Asal aku bisa mengerti dirinya, itu sudah cukup."_

" _Jadi itu yang dinamakan cinta buta kan?"_

 _Junghan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mingyu. "Kau pasti belum pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang sebelumnya. Kau akan tahu nanti. Cepatlah merasakan jatuh cinta."_

 _._

 _._

 _Seperti biasa, Mingyu akan pulang bersama dengan Jisoo sepulang sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan, keduanya melihat Junghan sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian._

" _Apa dia menunggu pacarnya di cuaca sedingin ini? Harusnya dia menunggu di tempat yang lebih hangat." ucap Jisoo. Mingyu hanya bisa diam melihat Junghan._

" _Jisoo. Kau duluan saja, ada yang harus aku beli di supermarket."_

" _Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Mingyu." Jisoo pun berlari meninggalkan Mingyu._

 _Mingyu pun langsung masuk ke dalam supermarket dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Mingyu terus berada di posisi itu sambil memperhatikan Junghan. Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit pun berlalu. Ini sudah 2 jam Mingyu memperhatikan Junghan yang tak kunjung beranjak dari sana. Mingyu yang kesal pun langsung membeli 2 kopi hangat dan langsung berlari ke arah Junghan._

" _Untukmu." ucap Mingyu sambil memberikan kopi hangat untuk Junghan. "Apa kau fikir dia akan datang?"_

 _Junghan tersenyum pedih. "Dia tidak akan datang."_

" _Jika kau tahu jika dia tidak datang, kenapa masih menunggunya?" tanya Mingyu. Namun, Junghan sama sekali tidak menjawab. "Minumlah agar badanmu terasa hangat."_

 _Lagi-lagi Junghan tidak menjawab, ia justru menangis tersedu-sedu. Tidak ada yang bisa Mingyu lakukan. Ia hanya bisa menunggu Junghan menyudahi tangisannya._

" _Harusnya orang seperti dia jatuh saja ke jurang, kaki tangannya patah dan kepalanya hancur lalu mati. Hei Mingyu, kenapa kau diam saja?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Kau pasti berfikir jika aku ini orang bodoh kan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku akan bahagia jika terus seperti ini?"_

" _Apa itu... bahagia?" tanya Mingyu._

" _Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin dimana tidak ada lagi tangisan, tidak ada orang yang berteriak di depan wajah, tidak ada orang yang memukul atau melempar benda-benda ke arah orang lain. Apa aku salah?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu. Hei, kenapa kita berdua tidak mencari kebahagian kita sendiri? Maksudku, aku dan kau, kita bersama."_

 _Setelahnya, Mingyu membawa Junghan ke rumahnya. Dan malam panas itu pun menjadi awal hubungan mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Mingyu dan Junghan sudah 3 bulan menjalin hubungan. Kini ke dua nya sedang saling berpelukan di ranjang Mingyu. Namun tiba-tiba Junghan memekik ketika tanpa sengaja Mingyu menyentuh pundaknya. Mingyu pun langsung menarik pundak Junghan dan melihat ada lebam di pundaknya._

" _Apa itu?" tanya Mingyu._

 _Junghan segera menepis tangan Mingyu dari pundaknya. "Aku jatuh."_

" _Apa kau bertemu lagi dengan Seungcheol?"_

" _Aku hanya bertemu dengannya."_

 _Plakkkk_

 _Tanpa sadar Mingyu menampar wajah Junghan dengan sangat keras. Membuat Junghan menabrak tembok dan terjatuh._

" _Aku bilang aku hanya bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun dengannya."_

" _Berjanjilah jika kau tidak akan menghianatiku. Tidak ada kesempatan ke dua." ucap Mingyu. Lalu Mingyu pun langsung mendekati Junghan dan memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat._

 _._

 _._

 _Kriinngg kriiinnggg_

" _Hallo."_

" _Hallo Mingyu. Ku harap kau tenang dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Junghan pergi bersama dengan Seungcheol, dan mobil yang ditumpangi mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Junghan dan Seungcheol meninggal di tempat kejadian."_

 _Flashback off_

TBC

Halloooooooooo apa kabar. Sebelumnya mohon maaf sekali lagi belum bisa nerusin fic yang masih terbengkalai.

Jadi ceritanya kemaren abis nyolong film bagus dari laptop ade, tapi ga tau judulnya apaan. Di laptop ade tu video dikasih nama "Asli gue nangis", wkwkwk plis ade gue alay. Gara-gara itu film jadi terinspirasi buat ff ini deh. Ff ini aku bikin dua versi, Jihan sama Meanie. Ceritanya sama, Cuma ganti nama doang.

Semoga suka ya...

Review please.. Kritik dan sarannya di tunggu.


End file.
